


【DV】衣服不合身应该怎么做？(pwp)

by JingMoDeKaiShui



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), DV, M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingMoDeKaiShui/pseuds/JingMoDeKaiShui
Summary: pwp，甜文
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	【DV】衣服不合身应该怎么做？(pwp)

**Author's Note:**

> 有少量nk描写

“十环，命中！”尼禄放下气枪，转身抱起姬莉叶旋转起来。夜幕一点也不沉静，四周欢快的声音充斥耳畔，好在这完全不影响尼禄听见姬莉叶温柔的赞赏:“尼禄很棒呢。”音尾仿佛一把柔软的小刷子在男孩心口刷过，尽管已经是亲密的恋人，他仍然不受控制的红了脸。

“咳”，放下姬莉叶，男孩装模作样地在奖品墙上乱瞟，右手又偷偷摸摸挪过去，牵起对方的手，“老板，我的奖品是什么？”

“等你好久啦！帅哥”老板不知从哪儿抓出一只有半个人高的巨大棕熊，迎面推了过来。而就在尼禄伸手要接的瞬间，又以不可思议的灵巧转身躲开，将柔软的玩具熊塞进了姬莉叶怀里。

“喂，你干嘛？”尼禄被他的动作吓出一脑门冷汗，还好姬莉叶没被撞倒，年轻人才生生忍住快到嘴边的FUCK YOU。

“哈哈，真是不好意思了，它看起来和这位可爱的女孩更加般配呢。”这家伙还笑脸盈盈，右手的恶魔之力简直要开始诱惑尼禄送上一拳了，“原谅我的粗鲁举动吧，孩子。”

这句话听起来如此耳熟，在搭配上那张笑脸——尽管一般说来，笑容释放亲和力，令人放松，但是却让尼禄想起了某个可恶的家伙。他直觉，这气枪店的老板心里绝对全是坏主意！像是要证实他无端却异常灵验的猜测，那胖头男人又说：“这样高明的枪法实在少见，真是个不错的小家伙……”

“你才小——”尼禄气得要冒烟，

“为了你和你身边美丽动人的女孩，店里有一件十周年纪念T恤”，老板完全不在意尼禄是不是要爆炸，自顾自说话。他蹲下身，不知又从哪儿摸出了下一件东西，“当啷~”这件十周年T恤，大概是按照他的身材，甚至是再过十年后他的身材定制。尼禄满脑门黑线，它大到可以遮住店主肥胖丰满的宽阔肚腩，上面印着两把枪，气枪，以及很多很多色彩缤纷的气球，以年轻恶魔猎人那点可怜又稀少的审美细胞，也能看出图案设计不凡，非常吸引眼球，可是，“开什么玩笑，这根本就是你给自己做的衣服吧！”，“你看看谁能穿得上它，我？”他指了指自己，又指了指旁边的姬莉叶，“还是姬莉叶？”

胖店主轻咳两下，“年轻人，你是怎么追到那么优秀的女孩的？”，他粗大的手指叩一下旁边的木板公告，“情人节，懂吗？这是件情侣T恤”说着抛了个媚眼，“明白吗？”

我不明白，也不想明白！他们的脑回路完全不在一个频道上，年轻人深感自己可能被耍了，这人和某个不要脸的老家伙一样，根本不应该浪费口舌！可当他准备带着姬莉叶离开时，却被意料之外地拦住了，姬莉叶的笑容比平时更加明媚，看起来心情非常好，不知道是因为意外的礼物，还是两个人之间傻的可爱的对话。“我觉得这是个很不错的礼物，或许我们可以收下它？即使我们不需要，也会有其他人需要的。”尼禄呆愣愣地点点头，姬莉叶就是这样的人，只要她笑着请求，你会愿意为她做任何事。于是姬莉叶抱着大得遮住脑袋的棕熊玩偶，尼禄手臂上挂着不知道有几个加在前头的诡异周年纪念T恤，两个人继续在游乐场里散步。

直到夜色越来越深，人们开始缓缓离场，这对恋人坐在角落的长椅上，玩偶和衣服都搁在一旁。

如果情人节就这样完美落幕就好了。可惜世事无常，人总是很难如愿。姬莉叶还靠在尼禄肩头，晚风混合着常青树偶尔褪下的落叶，在灯光中时时浮现，坐在这里可以看到旋转明灭的灯光，以及——一道冲过来的人影。

“尼禄！姬莉叶，可算找到你们了！”人影背着光直冲而来，尼禄心头紧绷，担心可能是某些喝醉了的混球，不过凑近一看，竟然是妮可。

妮可看到他们的姿势，意识到自己来得可能不是时候，不过再不是时候也得来！

“妮可？什么事，你不是和但丁他们在一起吗？”尼禄别扭地问，他很少当着妮可的面和姬莉叶如此亲密。姬莉叶也直起身，投去担忧的目光。

“还能什么事？你爸爸，和你叔叔，又，又，又打起来了！”

“哦”，他就知道，能让妮可这么急匆匆来找人，除了那两个老不省心的家伙还能有谁？

“你不去管管？！”妮可看到尼禄坐得像口钟一样稳，声音都忍不住提了个调。实话！如果但丁不是她偶像，你们斯巴达家人的死活关我妮可·戈德斯坦什么事？！好吧，或许是有点关系，毕竟牵扯到斯巴达家的大事基本上等同于全人类的大事，但是我并不是你们的保姆！

尼禄的想法和她完全相同，“我又不是他们的保姆，他们成年多久了？快三十年了，我呢？他们爱做什么就做什么，我不想干涉！”尼禄一字一句，义正言辞，态度坚决。姬莉叶担忧地看着二人，“尼禄……”姬莉叶的声音，第一剂猛药，“认真的？”虽然光线不好，有点看不清，不过大概也能知道妮可肯定又挑起她一边眉毛，就差在嘴里叼根烟了。

我很认真，他在心里说。

“这可是在游乐园，砸坏东西得赔多少钱？”

尼禄的眼皮也跟着妮可的眉毛跳了跳。第二剂药。

“唔，鉴于我的了解，你猜他们会不会打着打着突然就……”碍于姬莉叶的面子，她没说得很直白，而是暗示了一个手势。尼禄的脸颊都抽搐了，当然不可能！但这仍然是第三剂猛药。“你不管就算了，反正别人也不会说‘戈德斯坦的爸爸和叔叔在游乐园’……唔唔！！！”尼禄终于冲上去一把捂住了她的嘴，他回头对姬莉叶道歉，“对不起姬莉叶，我去看看他们，待会就回来找你！”转过头立刻又变得表情狰狞，为什么这些人就不能正常点，尼禄的目光瞥到搭在棕熊上的衣服，一个恶毒的主意在他被家长们祸害得濒临疯狂的脑子里缓缓出现，“他们在哪，带路，妮可！”

还好，还好，两个人挑了僻静的角落，周围基本空空荡荡什么也没有，遗憾的是，脚下的地面不可避免地被犁了一遍，水泥变得坑坑洼洼，仿佛一块柔软的豆腐被舀掉几勺。

“但丁！”尼禄一看到他们就把妮可甩到身后径直冲了过去。“你们他妈的就不能该死的好好待着吗！！”

半魔双子隔着足够周旋的距离，虽然魔剑和魔刀提在手中，看起来却更像跳舞而非斗殴。但丁扫一眼跑过来的尼禄，忍不住嘲笑:“看看你的好儿子，维吉尔。”

魔王不屑一顾，“如果硬要说，他十六岁的时候和你相遇，作为一个长辈，但丁，你教会了尼禄什么？”

两个人说话很安静，声音只有彼此能听清。尼禄并不知道他们打架的时候还要拿自己开涮，如果被他听见，一定要冲他们脸上一人来一拳。

他刹车在两人边上，刚好构成等边三角形。透明的蓝色光翅展开，摩拳擦掌，随时准备一起干架。如果说话没有用，就把他们揍一顿，对付捣蛋的小男孩就应该如此。尼禄想完，觉得自己很可悲。

“孩子，这和你没有关系。”兄弟两同时转过身体，面向加入战局的尼禄。“尼禄，让开。”维吉尔也补充。

很好，很好，他简直要把牙咬得咯咯响了。我纠结了那么久过来帮忙，结果你们就这样对我。尼禄不打算多说，他知道自己的实力如何，如果来真的，当然不会是他们中任何一个人的对手，但是，如果不魔化，他甚至可以靠鬼手把但丁拎起来玩大回旋。所以尼禄决定不说半句废话，他箭步冲上去，光翼展开成巨大的鬼爪，一把抓住两个人。嘭一下把他们撞在一起，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之速，用空闲的人类双手把那件离谱的“情侣”T恤兜头套在了二人身上。这一切发生在瞬息之间，果然如他预料的一样，他们不会在这动真格，也想不到尼禄会一下抓俩，一切顺利得不可思议。等但丁和维吉尔回过神，发现自己和对方完全贴在了一起的时候已经晚了，维吉尔立刻想要挣开，尼禄却不紧不慢地说:“这是姬莉叶送给你们的礼物”。

妮可赶过来的时候简直目瞪口呆，上一秒看起来还准备撕了这片空间的半魔人，现在被挤在一件诡异的T恤里，说诡异倒不是设计有什么问题，而是它竟然能塞得下两个一米九的男人。她非常诧异这件衣服的设计初衷。其实尼禄也感觉很奇怪，虽然那位胖店主有那么大一个肚子，这件衣服看起来也不至于能真的……塞下他的两位长辈。这真的只是一时冲动的计划。

被挤在衣服里的二人感觉可不像旁观者那样有趣，但丁投降了，他能察觉到兄弟和自己相贴的肌肉多么紧绷，倒不是因为接触，他们之间多紧密的接触都曾发生，大概是因为——这形象实在有碍魔王的面子。“好吧，我们不打了”但丁认输，魔剑被收回身体，只剩下阎魔刀十分滑稽地从被困在衣服下摆的手中横出来。“可以脱了吧？”

他这么说，尼禄才意识到两个人现在的造型有多好笑，衣服绷得很紧，从撑开的领口挤出来两个脑袋，紧贴的身体看上去像个畸形又臃肿的大胖子。他没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来，维吉尔的脸也跟着黑了一圈。

但丁无奈地叹气，活动胳膊想掀起衣角，却发现……有点不行。他刚想蛮力挣脱，“姬莉叶的礼物”几个字却飘进脑海。

“……”但丁偷偷朝维吉尔使眼神，被对方无视。

“尼禄……过来帮下忙。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”妮可发出了惊天的爆笑。

然而很快，他们都笑不出来了。

“还是不行？”但丁崩溃地问。

“……不行”尼禄摸着下巴，低头不敢看父亲的眼神。

“我怀疑，这是不是什么恶魔材料？”妮可用手指摩挲T恤布料，声音很冷静，眼睛却在发光。这时候也顾不得礼物究竟是谁送的了，兄弟俩立刻魔人化，魔人状态力气非比寻常，没有什么能够阻拦他们，除了这件T恤。然后他们甚至真魔人化，燃烧的灰烬和恶魔的黑暗力量扭曲周遭时空，妮可兴奋地大喊大叫，可是还是不行，维吉尔的尾巴甚至只能委屈地被困在衣服里，从底下钻出的尾尖偷偷抽弟弟一下。

这下真是难办了，尼禄挠挠头，“这样子实在不太方便，不然你们先回去吧。父亲……你可以开传送门。我待会去问问那个送衣服的老板。”

被点名的蓝色魔人明明角还冒着火，气压却低得冻死人，“我开不了”，他转动了一下被衣服紧束的手臂，示意自己没法挥刀。

尼禄有点不敢说话了，他可不像没良心的双胞胎，这件事是他造成的，虽然最初是因为兄弟斗殴引起，但尼禄无法把责任全推到别人身上。

“嘿，老哥，把刀给我，你看，可以把手伸出袖口。”但丁忽然举起手，他真的成功了，“你不会想这样和我贴着走回去吧？我没有意见……”

“免了。”维吉尔很想杀人，噢不，杀半魔，但是条件所限，他只能接受现实，在一番扭动之下，终于成功伸出了一只手，另一只扭过手腕，尖爪狠狠抓进了兄弟的肉里。“嗷！”但丁尖叫。

两个人在尼禄难得的担忧目光，以及妮可兴奋得两眼放光的注视下，踏进了空间裂缝。还好，除了该死的衣服，其他一切如常。

熟悉的空间，熟悉的气味，诡异的情况终于能让人安心一点，但丁抬脚就走向厨房，维吉尔却不动，他不可避免地差点被绊倒，“喂！维吉尔，我想吃东西，你干嘛拦着我。”

“愚蠢，我没有拦着你，而且我要去开灯。”维吉尔说着就往另一个方向走，但丁当然不愿意，他又和哥哥较起劲，“不，先去厨房！”从袖子里伸出的穿着红色外套的手绕过来，揽住维吉尔的脖子往厨房拖，维吉尔不甘示弱，立刻用手推但丁的脑袋，夹在身体中间的手腕也扭过来，故技重施狠狠掐住恶魔猎人的手臂。但丁大叫，“你太过分了！”随着他的宣言，两个人又开始扭打，不过这一次被怪异T恤限制，他们折腾半天，除了累得气喘吁吁，什么效果也没有。也可能还是有点效果，其他方面的。

两个人已经扭到了地上，躺着喘了一会气，紧贴的身体在冬日夜晚非常温暖，甚至出了薄薄一层汗。但丁轻轻蹭维吉尔的手指，“我硬了”他说。维吉尔又不说话了，于是但丁空出来的手摸到T恤那边鼓起来的一团，他侧过头，亲亲兄弟略带湿意的耳后乳突，手从T恤地下扒拉维吉尔的裤子，维吉尔轻轻呻吟，“别……没法脱。”但丁开心地笑，“穿着怎么做？在你裤子上划口子吗？”然后收到了头锤礼包。但丁委屈地在维吉尔脖子旁呜咽，他的哥哥要被烦死了，如果只是打架，他有一百种办法对付这个烦人精，从小到大，但丁基本不会撒娇，但是到了现在，这项技能也不知道从哪里学来，亦或者是无师自通，平日里那么欠揍，可是一到床上……但丁当然不会听话，他的右手从前面解开维吉尔皮裤纽扣，左手在拥挤的空间里胡乱挤动，竟然真的成功把维吉尔的裤子全部脱下来，堪堪挂在膝盖。臀腿接触到冰凉的地面，维吉尔身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“去……床上”但丁一点也不客气，马上把自己的裤子也蹭下来，转过身抱住维吉尔，阴茎挤在哥哥有点硌人的胯骨磨蹭，手体贴地揉弄对方鼓胀的软球。

“好”

在爬向二楼的艰难行动间，两个人的衣服散落一地，这简直是柔韧性考试，脱衣服比打架还累，一边在紧绷的衣服里脱另一层衣服，一边和兄弟蹭弄身体，倒在床上的时候，但丁前面已经兴奋得流出大量液体，全部蹭在维吉尔身上，他转动到两个人面对面，把哥哥压在床上，因为T恤大小有限，他们被外力死死束缚，身体几乎是被挤压在一起，但丁抱着维吉尔，一只手按揉后颈，一只手在维吉尔臀缝间揉弄，腰胯也忍不住上下起伏，让阴茎贴着另一根和自己一模一样的阴茎顶弄。

“你好棒，维吉。”他开始咬维吉尔的耳朵，舌头拨弄耳垂，把那块软肉得又红又肿。快感滚烫却不激烈，无论是偶尔才能磨蹭到龟头的性器，还是在后面揉揉蹭蹭，玩弄褶皱的手指，亦或者耳边废话连篇的嘴，“别废话，但丁，你不行的话就滚开。”他把手按在但丁胯上，上下抚摸对方腰间的肌肉，手感很好，皮肤光滑，肌肉紧实，捏一下几乎捏不起几斤肉。

“这么急吗？那转过去，这样太挤了，你弯不过来，没法插进去。”但丁拍了拍维吉尔的屁股，虽然他说的都是事实，但是魔王却感觉自己被占了便宜，他有点恼羞成怒，却又渴望更激烈的接触，仅仅是相互摩擦阴茎已经没法让他射出来了。

于是维吉尔顺着但丁的手掌，在弟弟撑出来的缝隙里转身，一侧蹭过对方手感极佳的皮肤，一侧压过T恤略显粗糙的布料，等到他改为趴下的姿势时，柱体在黑暗中已经被磨得通红。维吉尔喘着粗气，反手去够弟弟结实的屁股，“进来”他的声音有些发抖。

但丁为了让维吉尔顺利转身，抬高身体勉强为两个人留出了不到三厘米的空间，听到哥哥的指令，立即整个人压回去，衣服紧绷在他健壮的背部和腰杆，仿佛在催促他和兄弟贴得更近些，再近一些。维吉尔的股缝沾满两个人分泌的爱液，后穴紧闭还没有被进入，但丁困在衣服里的手从前面撸走一把腺液，随便试探两下，一口气插进了三根手指。维吉尔难耐地叫出声，又赶紧忍住，被填充的感觉满到让人喟叹。手指虽然没有鸡巴那么长那么粗，但是坚硬的指骨每次都能毫不留情地把肠道顶到变形，但丁往腹腔里按压，维吉尔终于克制不住叫他的名字，“啊，啊…轻点，但丁……” 他可不听这话，太温柔就会被维吉尔骑到身上，但丁心想，不过今天没法用其他姿势了，虽然他也很喜欢边操他哥哥后面，边玩弄那根红通通的修长柱体，但是维吉尔骑得好慢……想到被惩罚的经历，但丁看着维吉尔抓住床单的手指，恶向胆边生，手指往前送，两根指头顶住前列腺，一根顶住膀胱的位置，狠狠按压！“呃啊！”维吉尔的屁股弹起来，两瓣臀肉撞在但丁胯上，酥麻的感觉直冲大脑，手指条件反射般又使出一分力气，接着他听到哥哥发出一声哽咽，停滞数十秒，维吉尔开始细密地喘气，“射了？”但丁抽出手，摸到前面一片湿润，似乎不止射出了精液。“哥哥”他又一次贴到维吉尔耳边，声音低沉，宛如情话，“今天尿在床上了”，说完不等对方反击，扶住阴茎猛地操进了刚合拢的小孔，为了拉伸出足够的空间塞入阴茎，他死死按住维吉尔的腿，用力往上靠，衣服被半魔巨大的力气拉伸开，张力在他充满力量的背上勒出肌肉的线条，同样地，巨大的力量狠狠压平所有妄想凸起来的东西，维吉尔刚高潮过的阴茎被T恤往上挤压，龟头根本无法承受这种刺激，他大腿紧绷，想要抬高屁股逃离过量的快感，却被胞弟的手无情摁在原地，“但丁，但丁！”维吉尔叫喊起来，甚至向凶手求救。

但丁当然不会放开，在布料挤压维吉尔性器的同时，使劲捅了进去。

这一下又快又准，从前列腺，膀胱位碾过，一直顶到了直肠弯头，维吉尔的叫声戛然而止，他狠狠扣住床单。另一只手掐进但丁大腿皮肤中，渗出淡淡血痕。连续高潮让魔王不可抑制地浑身发抖，肠道痉挛收缩，包裹挤压着兄弟的性器，快感让人头皮发麻，但丁也不管维吉尔能否听见，感受着哥哥体内的高温和抽搐，用高挺鼻梁在对方颈窝里拱来拱去，还在耳边快乐地呻吟，“维吉，你叫得好好听，刚刚才射过，还能射出来吗？”他伸手，隔着衣服用食指中指夹住那根粗长的，被宛如紧身衣的T恤狠狠勒住的阴茎，那里全部湿透了，阴茎都变得冰凉，“好可怜，你里面那么热，前面却这么凉，我帮你暖暖吧？”说着手掌压在龟头上，一圈圈按压打转，维吉尔简直要崩溃了，后穴里的性器还在慢慢磨蹭，虽然因为衣服限制，只能一直在深处打转，好在但丁那里又长又粗，即使一点点挪动，也会挤压到敏感带，每捅一下，他就能感觉到自己前面又挤出一股液体，而前面也没被冷落，高潮后的龟头根本受不了任何刺激，偏偏他的蠢货弟弟还要一直揉弄，他应该阻止……

“啊！”仿佛察觉到维吉尔的心思，恶魔猎人停止了在龟头打转，手指隔着衣服，狠狠掐了一下。那根可怜的阴茎被衣服包裹束缚，难受得要命，射精过后一直没法完全软下去，半硬不硬间再被掐弄，一股酸痛的感觉从小腹深处升起，放射到整个胯部，维吉尔感觉头皮发麻，又一次不受控制地，有什么东西同时从前面和后面喷涌而出，淫液腥臊的气味混合之前射出的尿液，透过衣服涌进但丁手掌中，浇在后穴里刚刚抽出一点儿的龟头上。但丁发出满足的轻叹，抬手把液体抹在维吉尔的脸颊，然后忍不住嗅了嗅，很特别的味道，全是维吉尔的气味，闻起来就让人心口发痒，于是但丁把剩下的液体全部舔进嘴里，又想去亲维吉尔，被意识模糊的兄弟躲开。他生气的打了维吉尔的阴茎，又逼出对方一阵高亢的呻吟，像是春药一样打进但丁血管里，他揽住疲软不堪的兄弟，以常人无法做到的姿势将对方抱起来，走到卧室角落打开灯，强光一时刺激得两人都睁不开眼。等适应了光线，他们就坐到落地窗前，窗子投影出两个人的身形，维吉尔向后靠在但丁身上，快感让他不住扭动身体，迎合弟弟深入浅出的抽插。余光扫到T恤在自己下腹变深一圈的湿痕，以及被湿透布料紧紧包裹的性器，仅剩的羞耻感让他敲了兄弟一下，“换一面”。于是魔王满意地从窗面看见但丁在裹紧衣服下起伏耸动的背肌。

尼禄这一晚没能找到那个可疑老板，他过去的时候，那里已经关门。等到第二天，对方信誓旦旦地保证，这只是个情人节礼物。于是尼禄狐疑地去探望不知道是死是活的兄弟，只有但丁起床了，“衣服呢？不用处理吗？”

恶魔猎人翻过一页杂志，嘴里哼起一首歌曲，“不用，你爸很喜欢它。”


End file.
